


Amberpaw's Shadow

by LittleBird (ItsAnOvercoat)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Different Clans, Different Territories, Evil Medicine Cat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAnOvercoat/pseuds/LittleBird
Summary: Amberpaw is a dedicated, if wayward, apprentice of WillowClan. She has a kind mentor, a devoted father, and loving friends. However, she begins to have odd dreams of blood and the angry wails of kits that never existed. As darkness falls over the Clans, she fears that this curse is connected to her dreams - and these cats are trying to reveal secrets she fears she should never know.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my Warrior fanfiction, "Amberpaw's Shadow". It is loosely based off of characters I made years ago in my childhood as an avid Warriors reader. The Clan hierarchy and spiritual beliefs (i.e. StarClan) are for the most part the same, but everything/everyone else is original!

**WillowClan**

 

**Leader:** Ospreystar - Dark brown tabby she-cat with white spots 

_ Apprentice: Mistpaw  _

**Deputy:** Miraclepool - Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes 

**Medicine cat:** Silverleaf - Light gray tom with yellow eyes

_ Apprentice: Stormpaw  _

**Warriors**

Daisystep - Ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. 

_ Apprentice: Snowpaw  _

Echostorm - Black tom with a white underbelly and white paws, green eyes 

_ Apprentice: Amberpaw  _

Nightclaw - Black she-cat with blue eyes 

Icestorm - White she-cat with gray tabby spots 

_ Apprentice: Blackpaw  _

Adderstrike - Brown tabby tom with green eyes 

Scorchfang - Ginger tom with white paws and green eyes. 

 

**Queens**

Sparrowflight - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes 

Mouseleap - Small ginger she-cat with white paws 

 

**Apprentices**

Mistpaw - Small silver tabby she-cat

Amberpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes 

Snowpaw - White tom with green eyes 

Blackpaw - Black tom with green eyes 

Stormpaw - Dark gray tom with a white underbelly and paws; medicine cat apprentice

 

**Elders**

Flintfoot - Black tom with a white underbelly and white paws, green eyes; recently retired

  
  


**MeadowClan**

**Leader:** Smokestar - Gray tom with yellow eyes 

**Deputy:** Foxfang - Large dark ginger tom 

_ Apprentice - Specklepaw  _

**Medicine Cat:** Tawnyfeather - Small light ginger colored she-cat 

 

**Warriors**

Burntpelt - Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes 

_ Apprentice - Birdpaw  _

Eagletalon - Brown tabby tom with white paws

Windfang - Wiry tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye 

Stonepelt - Gray tom with amber eyes 

 

**Queens**

Firestorm - Ginger tabby and white she-cat 

 

**Apprentices**

Birdpaw - Dark gray she-cat; blind 

Specklepaw - Light brown she-cat with black spots 

 

**CreekClan**

 

**Leader:** Summerstar - Light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes 

**Deputy:** Ashleap - Light gray she-cat with green eyes 

**Medicine Cat:** Hawkpool - Dark brown she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws 

_ Apprentice - Shadepaw  _

 

**Warriors**

Dapplepelt - Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfeather - Black tom with a white tail tip 

_ Apprentice - Minnowpaw  _

Leopardpelt - Light gray tom with darker gray spots 

Darkfang - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes 

_ Apprentice - Gingerpaw  _

Moonfur - Light gray, almost white, tom with yellow eyes 

_ Apprentice - Fogpaw  _

 

**Apprentices**

Shadepaw - Dark gray tom with amber eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Minnowpaw - Gray she cat with feathery tail 

Gingerpaw - Ginger she-cat with green eyes 

Fogpaw - Gray she-cat with yellow eyes 

 

**Queens**

Goldenstorm - Mottled ginger and tabby she-cat 

 

**Elders**

Leafbreeze - Brown and white tom 

Silentstep - Mute black and white she-cat 

  
  
  
  


 


	2. Prologue

A full moon hung over the woods, basking light on anything uncovered by the newly grown leaves. A small white tom led his Clan through the undergrowth, carefully picking over stones and fallen sticks that littered the path.

Not far behind him, a white and dark tabby she-cat surveyed the territory, her ears pricked for any oncoming danger. Her yellow eyes shined cautiously in the night. She was so focused on her task, she jumped when brown tom crashed through the bushes and landed beside her.

“For StarClan’s sake!” she snarled, her tail fluffing up. “If anyone didn’t know any better, they’d think you were a raiding party, Adderstrike.”

Adderstrike lowered his head sheepishly, not meeting his deputy’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Ospreywing, I just... needed to catch up with you.”

Whitestar, who had stopped during Adderstrike’s entrance, looked back at the two warriors, his head tilted in curiosity. “Where _did_ you go, Adderstrike?”

Alarm briefly flashed through Adderstrike’s eyes, but his voice was calm. “I was just checking the borders. MeadowClan’s news made me nervous.”

“Nervous?” Mouseleap and her twin brother, Scorchfang, caught up to the warriors, their ginger and white pelts blending together. “What is there to be nervous about?” she continued. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of a medicine cat, Adderstrike.”

“Tawnyfeather isn’t the only one missing,” he snapped. “Two warriors are too. Perhaps they going to stage a distraction so MeadowClan can invade.”

“If that was the case, then why would Smokestar tell us they were missing?” Scorchfang asked.  
“To have all our attention on the missing cats instead of the ones across the border, of course!”

“Enough,” Ospreywing shoved in between the three cats. “Adderstrike, if you’re so nervous about this, then we can check the territory.” She glanced at her leader, and Whitestar nodded.

“Don’t be gone long,” the tom rumbled before leading the Clan away, leaving the two cats behind.

Ospreywing waited until the last cat had disappeared and turned to her friend. “You’re giving yourself away,” she said. 

Adderstrike stared down at his paws. “I know that, but I’m so worried. She’s kitting, Ospreywing, I just know it.”

“Why take warriors?”  
  
“To guard her, perhaps? She has many friends in her Clan. I’m sure they’d keep her secret for her.”

The deputy snorted. “Like I’ve done for you?”

Adderstrike faced her. “And I appreciate it, I do.” The two sat in silence before he added, “We must find her. I want to see my kits.”  
  
Ospreywing nodded and pushed forward, Adderstrike close behind. “What will you do with them?” she asked.  
  
“We… haven’t discussed it.”

“Well, they can’t stay with their mother, of course. She’s a medicine cat.”

“Perhaps they can live in WillowClan?”

Ospreywing glanced back at him with a pang of sympathy at the hope in Adderstrike’s eyes. “Blackkit may be Nightclaw’s only surviving kit, but she only had one other besides him. We don’t even know how many Tawnyfeather is carrying. It may be too much for one queen.”

“I won’t abandon my kits, Ospreywing,” Adderstrike growled.  
  
“I know that. I just want _you_ to know that it’s going to be more difficult than you think.”

The two fell into silence as they continued down the path that led to MeadowClan territory. As they passed an old willow tree, Adderstrike stared up at it for a moment before continuing on behind his friend. Distracted, he nearly crashed into Ospreywing, who had stopped.

“What are you doing-”  
  
“Quiet!” The she-cat’s eyes were wide with alarm. Didn’t you hear that?”  
  
Adderstrike shut his mouth and perked his ears, lifting his tail off the ground to avoid brushing against any leaves. Suddenly, a tiny high-pitched wail split through the air, only to be abruptly cut off.

Ospreywing stared at Adderstrike. “That sounded like a kit. I think it’s coming from around the old fox den on the edge of the-”

Adderstrike didn’t let her finish and instead shot off in the direction, crashing through the undergrowth and stumbling over tree roots. “Tawnyfeather!” he cried out, crossing the border into land that belonged to no cat. “Tawnyfeather, I’m coming!”

The sharp tang of blood hit his nose and he stumbled to a halt. After a moment, Ospreywing caught up with him, breathing heavily. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, noticing the scent in the still night.

Adderstrike stared at her, trying to keep his panic down. “Is blood normal?”  
  
“Not that much.” She shot off in the direction of the source. Adderstrike let out a wail of distress before following her, quickly catching up.

“Tawnyfeather!” this time, it was the WillowClan deputy who called out. “Tawnyfeather, is everything alright-”

Ospreywing’s words ended with a shriek as she stared at the scene before her. Adderstrike staggered, nearly collapsing into her. Both pairs of eyes were glued on the blood-splattered she-cat before them.

Tawnyfeather heaved, rage and grief lighting up her eyes. Two MeadowClan warriors - Stonepelt and Firestorm - growled at the WillowClan warriors, seemingly unaffected by the scene before their paws.

Adderstrike slowly crept forward, staring down at the small lumps of ripped fur before his mate. Red slashes cut through tabby and ginger fur and only the wind moved what was left of it. The tom took in the scene for a moment longer before meeting Tawnyfeather’s eyes.

“What have you done?” he whispered.

“I am a medicine cat,” Tawnyfeather replied. “I cannot have kits.”

“You could have brought them to me!”  
  
She let out a harsh crack of laughter. “To _you?_ Smelling of MeadowClan? No, Adderstrike. Our Clans would have found out eventually - _my_ Clan would have found out eventually. Do you think Smokestar would let me remain after breaking one of StarClan’s most sacred laws? No. These kits shouldn’t have been born.”

Ospreywing swallowed, forcing herself to find her voice. “These kits look at least a moon old, Tawnyfeather. They likely already opened their eyes.”

“Just because it had to be done didn’t mean it was easy to do. I sheltered here before finally making the decision. Firestorm and Stonepelt provided for me, thank StarClan.” She let out a feeble snarl. “It’s only proper I do it so close to WillowClan. I thought perhaps you would find them - not this soon - and know how I felt about you causing me to stray from my path.”

“Your Clan mates noticed your absence,” Ospreywing replied scornfully, trying to ignore the she-cat’s ramblings.  

It was Firestorm who replied. “There are so many Twolegs on the outskirts of our territory, it isn’t hard to think we were captured.” The she-cat looked at Tawnyfeather. “That’s enough talk. There is one more-”  
  
Her sentence was cut of as Adderstrike launched himself at Tawnyfeather, screeching with rage. He tore at the medicine cat’s pelt, hitting any part of her that he could reach. Stonepelt lept at him, but was knocked aside mid-air by Ospreywing.

Firestorm quickly ripped Adderstrike off of her Clan mate, who shot away, blood dropping on the forest floor behind her. Firestorm jumped away from Adderstrike, following.

“Tawnyfeather, wait!” she cried out. “There’s one more!”  
  
Noticing the she-cats’ departure, Stonepelt kicked out, throwing Ospreywing away. He let out one his before following his Clan mates, his tail disappearing into a bush.

Adderfang heaved with both effort and grief as he tore his eyes away from their path of retreat and looked back at his dead kittens. “StarClan, no…” he moaned, collapsing before them.

Ospreywing seemed to pay little attention to him, staring beyond at an old oak tree that made its home on the edge of WillowClan territory. A small piece of amber was being batted about, the tiny tabby she-kit seeming to not notice the viscera in front of her.

“Adderstrike,” the deputy breathed. “There’s one left.”

Numbly, Adderstrike looked up, barely hearing his friend. His eyes widened once he saw the kitten and he shot forward. The little one let out a squeak of alarm, cowering beside a root, her toy forgotten.

“Easy, little one,” Ospreywing murmured, slowly creeping up beside Adderstrike. “He is your father. He won’t harm you.”

Adderstrike said nothing and remained staring at his daughter. The kit eventually wobbled forward, sniffing at his front paws.

“Adderstrike,” Ospreywing forced her voice to stay even, though the horror behind her threatened to grab her attention once more. “She is likely cold and hungry. You must bring her to the Clan.”

“And what do I tell them? Whitestar won’t believe a medicine cat did...all this. And what if they call for _my_ exile?”

The deputy sat next to him, only briefly feeling a twinge of regret at the thought of lying to her leader. “Tell them that she is yours, but her mother is a loner. She couldn’t take care of her, so you agreed.” She met his when he whipped around, surprise glittering in his green eyes. “We are more than Clan mates, Adderstrike,” she added. “We’ve grown up together; we may as well be brother and sister. I will not watch you and your daughter be cast away.”

A small whimper rose from the tom’s throat. “Thank you, Ospreywing.” he looked over his shoulder. “But first, I must-”

Ospreywing quickly blocked his view. “I will bury them.” she interrupted. “They are your children, yes, but that is precisely why you should not subject yourself to that. Know that they are in StarClan and you still have their sister.”

Adderstrike hesitated, but then nodded, his shoulders sagging. He looked back at the little kit, who was trembling, her mouth open in a tiny wail of protest. For the first time that night, the tom noticed the cool wind cutting through the trees. “I need to take her home now,” he murmured.  
Ospreywing nodded. “Take her to Nightfang, like you had planned.” She looked at the previously abandoned amber fragment. “That must have distracted her,” she went on. “She must have wandered over here while Tawnyfeather was…” The she-cat shuddered, picturing her own kits.

Adderstrike too looked at the stone. Wordlessly, he gently picked up the kitten in his jaws. Before slowly picking his way home, he turned to Ospreywing.  
  
“Amberkit. Her name is Amberkit."


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first official chapter! I've decided to deviate a little bit from the usual Warriors lore in regards to some things about StarClan and Clan ceremonies, so please tell me what you think!

“Come on, Amberpaw! It isn’t that bad!”

Amberpaw stared up at her denmate, Blackpaw, who was balancing on a branch high above the forest floor. In the same tree were the two remaining warrior apprentices, Snowpaw and Mistpaw. Only the small tabby stayed rooted to the ground, her head swirling at the thought of sinking her claws into the bark of the sturdy oak.

“Come on,” her mentor, Echostorm, tried to sound encouraging, but Amberpaw knew he was likely getting impatient. “You can do it.”

A gray and white she-cat shuffled her paws impatiently. “Everyone else managed to make it up there; you ought to as well, if you get out of your own head for just a moment.”

Echostorm glared at her. “You mentor your apprentice, Icestorm, and I’ll mentor mine.”

“It’s no matter. We’re wasting daylight. Perhaps she can try next time.”

The comment had come from no one other than Ospreystar. Amberpaw would have much prefered to find the nearest cliff to hurl herself off of, but instead remained where she was and watched as her leader called the other three apprentices down.

She jumped back as Blackpaw landed next to her with a loud _thud._ The tom cuffed her ear teasingly. “Grass-paw!”

Amberpaw hissed. “I am not!”

“Are too,” Snowpaw hopped lightly from the trunk of the oak. “You wouldn’t even _try_ to climb, grass-paw! What sort of WillowClan cat doesn’t climb trees?”

“Enough,” Ospreystar gave the two young toms a withering look before continuing further in the territory. Her apprentice, Mistpaw, gave Amberpaw a sympathetic glance before following the leader. Somehow, it felt worse than all the teasing. She did, however, take pleasure in Snowpaw’s yelp when his mentor Daisystep smacked him with a paw.

Amberpaw let out a heavy sigh before slowly following the patrol deeper into the woods. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mentor matching pace with her, but didn’t say a word. She wished Echostorm would just catch up with the others rather than stalk her, struggling to find something to say.

“You’ll get it eventually,” Echostorm finally murmured. “You’ve got plenty of time.”

“That’s not the point!” Amberpaw’s shame made her aggressive. “I can’t even get off the ground before I start getting afraid. Snowpaw acts like he’s a bird and he was just apprenticed three days ago!”

“Cats all learn at their own pace.” The black and white tom paused to check and see how far away the rest of the patrol was. “Just because Snowpaw knows how to climb trees already doesn’t mean he’s better than you. Icestorm is right though, rude as she can be. You can’t think about the idea of being up so high. You just have to...pretend it’s just you and the tree. Nothing else.”

Amberpaw stopped and stared at the warrior. “I have no idea what that means. And how can I pretend it’s just me and the tree? Aren’t I supposed to be hunting when I climb. Or ambushing enemy cats?”

“Well, yes, but…”   
  
“So it’s not just me and the tree.”

The tip of Echostorm’s tail twitched. “Listen, you’re my first apprentice, alright? I’m not used to explaining things. I just...do them.”

“You’ll get it eventually,” Amberpaw said teasingly, her bad mood forgotten as she jogged past her mentor. She heard him give a snort, half amused, half frustrated, before catching up to her.

The other mentors and apprentices had reached a small clearing. In the middle, was a massive willow tree, it’s drooping leaves covering several fox-lengths of ground with shade. A few of the leaves touched the ground and they gave a soft rustle as Ospreystar brushed past them. She looked up at the tree, her expression peaceful, before settling down in the grass. With the bits of sunlight poking through the tree limbs dappling her pelt, Amberpaw thought her leader had never looked more beautiful.

“Come here, everyone,” the she-cat said. “I know you older apprentices have already been here, but this is Snowpaw’s first time.”

Amberpaw couldn’t help but give an excited little bounce before pushing through the leaves. She knew what was coming and though she had heard this story before, she always enjoyed hearing it again.

Mistpaw sat next to her. “I wish I could be under here all the time,” she said. “Camp should be here, not under the maples.”   
Amberpaw flicked her in the shoulder with her tail. “That would be cramped. Can you imagine how Flintfoot would moan if he had to share any space with us?”

“Dad isn’t that bad,” Echostorm muttered petulantly.

Daisystep beckoned Snowpaw, who was busy staring up at the gnarled branches, closer. “Do you know what this place is?” she asked.   
  
“This is the place our Clan is named after,” the small tom replied. “And all the warrior ceremonies happen here.”

His mentor nodded. “Anything else?”   
  
“Well…” Snowpaw glanced over at Icestorm. “Mom told me the joining ceremonies happen here too.”   
  
“They do,” this time it was Ospreystar who replied. “You will all become warriors, full members of WillowClan, under here. You and your future mates will be recognized as one by the Clan here. You will announce your retirement here...and your spirit shall find StarClan here.”

“Because this is the place where we are closest to StarClan,” Icestorm added.

Ospreystar nodded and turned back to Snowpaw. “Do you know why that is?”   
  
He shook his head.

“Because this tree was blessed by our ancestors. It is the only willow in our forest. Once you pass through its shield, you are as close to the beyond as a living thing can be.” She paused and made herself more comfortable in the soft grass. “Come closer, Snowpaw, and listen to the story that every WillowClan apprentice will be told in the dawning days of their duties. You other three can join him; I can tell you want to hear me tell it again.”

Amberpaw bounded closer to her leader, her previous embarrassment over the tree incident forgotten. She settled in between Blackpaw and Mistpaw, letting Snowpaw be the closest so he wouldn’t miss any part of the tale.

 

“Many years ago, before WillowClan was even a thought, a young she-cat by the name of Moon made her home in these woods. She was a beautiful cat, her pelt a pure silver and her eyes bluer than the river that separates us from MeadowClan. She knew no home and only went where she could find shelter and food. She spent her whole life alone until she eventually wandered into this very forest.

“One night, while trying to find a place to rest, she was spotted by a hungry fox, who quickly gave chase. Moon ran, but she had not eaten in days and the beast was much stronger than her. As she felt her energy draining, she noticed a single willow tree and dashed under its limbs, hoping to find shelter among its gnarled roots; however, the fox was just a paw-length behind her.

“However, before it could make a meal of her, a tom who was hiding behind the shield of leaves jumped forward and met the fox in battle. Moon marveled at how bravely and fiercely he took on the monster, who was no match for his quick claws and even sharper fangs.”

“What was his name?” Snowpaw gasped.   
  
Ospreystar looked at him warmly. “I was just getting to that. His name was Owl, for his round yellow eyes that never missed a single thing that moved throughout the place he had called home. He even saw Moon before she had even seen the willow and lied in wait, knowing it would be the best place to save her from the fox.

“Moon was forever grateful to Owl for saving her life and remained with him in what was now her new home, underneath the willow. The pair eventually fell in love and just moons after they declared one another mates, Moon was expecting kits. But sadly, Owl would never know his children.”

Snowpaw’s eyes widened. “No! What happened?”

“He was taken from this world by a monster as he chased a hare across the Thunderpath. Even Owl’s powerful sight was no match for the evil that Twolegs bring to our home. Moon was devastated and once again, alone. But she refused to find a new home; underneath the willow was where she met her love so underneath the willow was where she would live out the rest of her days.

“Life was hard for Moon, especially after her three kits were born. She struggled to provide for herself and her children on her own, but they were free from danger - until one evening.”

Amberpaw stifled a laugh when she heard Snowpaw’s distressed groan. Daisystep flicked her ear in annoyance, but Ospreystar said nothing and continued her story.

“As Moon was hunting, she heard a vicious snarl behind her. Turning around she saw it - the same fox that had chased her seasons ago! Sick with fear, she turned around and ran straight for the willow.

“Running through the leaves, she herded her kits together and looked desperately for somewhere to hide them from the predator - a hollow, a rabbit’s den, anything. But there was nothing. Sorrow washed over her as she heard the fox coming closer and she curled around her kits, praying that they would be spared.

“But suddenly, instead of crashing through the willow leaves, the fox let out a startled yelp and came to a sudden stop. Confused, Moon willed herself to look at the creature. Only leaves separated the two of them, but the fox seemed unable to cross through the barrier, no matter where it tried to enter from. It then looked past Moon and whatever it saw frightened it so terribly, that it let out a miserable wail and ran from the clearing, never to be seen again.

“Scared, Moon turned and looked at whatever had terrorized the fox so badly. But it was no monster. It was...Owl! Back in the woods as a spirit. Moon then understood. He had placed the barrier around the willow tree. He had saved their family.

“‘You are safe now, my love,’ Owl said. ‘No harm will come to you or our kits. They will grow strong and become great cats, and you will be with me once again, among the stars.’ He then disappeared, but Moon felt no sorrow. No, she felt comfort and relief, knowing Owl still watched over her and that she would see him again someday.

“She lived out the rest of her days underneath that willow and raised three strong kits. She named them Willow, for the tree that gave them protection, Shadow, for the night-black pelt the she-cat shared with her father, and Sky, for the place her beloved was waiting for her to join him one day.

“And join him she did. She passed peacefully and she and Owl became the first two StarClan cats. From the endless hunting grounds, they watched proudly as their three children gained the following of many rouges in the forest. Together, they would become Willowstar, Shadowstep and Skysong -- the first leader, deputy and medicine cat of WillowClan.”  
  
Ospreystar stared up at the old tree. “And that is why this place is so sacred,” she concluded. “It is the place the two oldest Clans, WillowClan and StarClan, were founded. Our medicine cats speak with our ancestors here, our warriors are named here and our love is recognized here.”

“Wow,” Snowpaw breathed. “Do the other Clans’ medicine cats come here?”   
  
Daisystep shook her head. “They have their own spots in their own territories to speak with StarClan. But, they are always welcome in one another’s camps to discuss anything they feel to be important to other medicine cats.”

Ospreystar nodded and sat up. “You must always remember this story, all of you. This is a sacred place for our Clan. No hunting will be done underneath this tree. No battle will be held. The only thing any cat will feel here is peace, just as Moon and her kits did.”

“Of course, Ospreystar,” Snowpaw vowed. “I’ll never even unsheathe my claws under here!”

Ospreystar purred. “Good. Now, go hunt, all four of you. Bring back one piece of prey each to camp and after that, I think you all can call it a day.”   
  
Daisystep nodded. “I’d say they deserved it.”

As the other three apprentices bounded off, Echostorm came up to Amberpaw. “Try near the river,” he murmured. “I usually have good luck with rabbits there. No tree-climbing required.”

Amberpaw nodded, warmed by her mentor’s understanding.

Something caught her eye just past Echostorm. Ospreystar had distanced herself from the other warriors and was staring up at the willow. Amberpaw thought she saw sadness in her leader’s gaze, but it was quickly forgotten as her mentor nudged her in the direction of her hunting grounds.


	4. Chapter 2

Nearly every cat was in camp once Amberpaw had returned, pushing through the ferns that marked the entrance to the large clearing. The rabbit she had caught was plump, and she struggled with her small stature to drag it to the fresh-kill pile. 

“Well done!” Her mentor padded up to her after she had laid the prey down, his eyes shining with approval. “A full-grown warrior would have a hard time taking something that size down by themselves.” 

Amberpaw purred, warmed by the tom’s praise. She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Adderstrike, who had just approached. 

“You’re becoming quite the hunter,” her father nuzzled her cheek affectionately. 

Amberpaw smiled. “Thank you. Do you think this will be enough to have Ospreystar choose me for the Gathering?” 

Adderstrike tensed. “Are you sure you want to go? Summerstar will like be looking to start trouble again over that border skirmish.” 

The apprentice frowned, tilting her head. “I’m sure he will, and I want to hear what Ospreystar is going to say. Besides, there won’t be a fight at the Gathering and I want to meet more cats from the other Clans.” 

Adderstrike’s fur along his neck pricked. “Not every cat is friendly, you know.” He paused and glanced at Echostorm, who had been watching the older warrior with concern. Sighing, the tom added, “I’m just overreacting, I suppose. Of course, I’ll ask Ospreystar about tonight’s Gathering. Why don’t you take your rabbit to Silverleaf and Stormpaw?” 

Amberpaw waited until the tabby walked away towards Ospreystar, who was sharing tongues with the deputy, Miraclepool, before turning to her mentor. “Every moon, he’s like this with Gatherings, and he never tells me why. I’m eight moons old - plenty old enough to go!” 

Echostorm sighed. “That’s between you and your dad, I’m afraid. But...if it makes you feel any better, he’s been like that for ages. Perhaps he just doesn’t like the crowd.” 

“Well,  _ he  _ doesn’t have to go, but I should still be allowed.” 

The tom laid his tail on her shoulder. “I’m sure he has his reasons. You’re his only kit and with your mother being a loner and all, he is the only parent looking out for you. I’m sure it terrifies him.” 

“Loner,” Amberpaw repeated with a disdained sniff. “That’s all I know about her. She was a loner. Why won’t anyone tell me anything else?” 

Echostorm shrugged. “That’s all I know about her. Adderstrike and Ospreystar were the ones that brought you home.” He glanced over at the two cats before looking back at Amberpaw. “Then again, I doubt I’d want to talk much about a cat if she abandoned her kit, too.” 

Amberpaw gave an irritable shrug, though deep down she knew he was right. Not having a mother had never  _ truly  _ bothered her - her Clanmates had provided her plenty of love and guidance and Adderstrike had always been there to raise her. The Clan had never made much a fuss about her parentage either - Miraclepool had told her once that kits were always a welcome sight in WillowClan and so long as her mother wasn’t of another Clan, no one would have much to say.  _ But I still would like to know a bit more about her. She’s as much a part of me as Adderstrike.  _

“I’m sure Stormpaw would enjoy some company his own age,” Echostorm murmured, pushing her out of her own thoughts. 

Amberpaw nodded, giving herself a shake before hauling the rabbit towards the medicine den. She walked the trail surrounded by brambles and came upon another smaller clearing with a pool in the center of it. To the left, just outside the cave used as a den, Stormpaw was carefully laying out herbs in the sunlight. 

The gray and white tom jumped slightly when Amberpaw dropped the rabbit down near him. “You nearly scared me out of my fur!” he gasped. 

“What doesn’t nearly scare you out of your fur?” Amberpaw teased, barely dodging the playful swipe Stormpaw threw in response. 

“If the two of you are going to play, please do it somewhere other than right over my store.” Silverleaf had come out of the cave at the sound of the two cats playing. His expression was stern, but Amberpaw saw kindness in the old tom’s yellow eyes. 

The medicine cat turned to the rabbit. “Is this for us? Thank you, Amberpaw.” Amberpaw’s chest puffed out with pride. “I’m afraid I’ve already eaten. Why don’t the two of you share it? Stormpaw, you’ve been at that a while and you deserve a break.” 

Amberpaw nodded and dragged the rabbit further away from the herbs while Silverleaf took over, giving his apprentice a friendly tail-flick on his ear as Stormpaw walked by. 

Stormpaw purred as he tucked into the prey. “I wish the warm seasons never ended. Prey always tastes the best.” 

Amberpaw nodded, joining him. “Speaking of summer, what do you think CreekClan will have to say at the gathering tonight?” 

The tom’s eyes darkened. “Nothing good, I’m sure. I wouldn’t trust Summerstar for all the prey in the forest.” 

Amberpaw nodded sympathetically. She knew Stormpaw shared the same misgivings of the rival leader that his mother, Ospreystar had -- and with good reason. Her mate and Stormpaw’s father, Riverwhisper, had been killed in battle by none other than Summerstar himself right after Stormpaw and his siblings had been born. Ospreystar had never forgiven him and her treatment of CreekClan at the gatherings said as much. 

The incident was part of the reason she and the medicine cat apprentice were such good friends. Adderstrike had stepped in to help Ospreystar - then deputy Ospreywing - raise her kits. Not long after Amberpaw had been born, Adderstrike told her Sleetkit and Rainkit had died of greencough. Ospreystar had been so sick with grief, she had not been able to continue nursing Stormpaw and so Nightclaw had nursed him alongside Amberpaw and her own son, Blackpaw. 

“Are you going tonight?” Stormpaw asked, his hostility seemingly forgotten. 

Amberpaw nodded. “I hope so. Echostorm said I did well today - even though I still couldn’t climb a stupid tree. Dad promised he’d speak to Ospreystar for me.” 

“I hope she says yes. I need someone to speak to. A lot of the warrior apprentices don’t like speaking to the medicine cats, but CreekClan’s medicine cat apprentice is a pain in the tail. His mentor, Hawkpool is nice, but MeadowClan’s cat, Tawnyfeather… well, Silverleaf says she’s hard to get to know.” 

Amberpaw purred. “Are you ever going to be able to cope without me?” 

“Oh, please! I can barely cope  _ with  _ you.” 

 

\----

Amberpaw had to dig her claws into the ground to stop herself from bouncing with anticipation. This was only her second Gathering, but she was hoping to approach the other Clans looking as dignified as she could. She stood between Daisystep and Stormpaw (as predicted, her father had opted to stay home).

The ginger and white she-cat looked at her and purred. “I remember when Gatherings used to excite me that much.” 

Her brother, Scorchfang, gave her a friendly shove. “Don’t tease - you wouldn’t shut up about going tonight just hours ago.” 

Ospreystar, who was standing just ahead with Miraclepool, looked back at her Clan. “Feel free to mingle tonight,” she said, “but stay as close to one another as you can. If CreekClan gets aggressive, I want to ensure no one is left out alone.” 

Amberpaw’s heart sank. Did Ospreystar truly believe there would be a fight tonight?  _ Perhaps I should have listened to Dad and stayed home.  _

“Don’t worry,” Stormpaw murmured, seeing her apprehension. “You can stay close to me. No cat would attack a medicine cat,” he paused and glanced up at Silverleaf. “...Right?” 

Silverleaf paused, then nodded. “No cat with honor would do such a thing.” 

_ And what about the cats without?  _ Amberpaw nearly said it out loud, but bit her tongue. Already she could smell Stormpaw’s fear. 

She jumped when Ospreystar gave the signal and WillowClan began to enter the area where all three Clans would meet. The neutral ground was on the bank of a wide river, which was fed by CreekClan’s namesake. Beyond the river was lands no Clan had needed to claim; on the side where the cats lived, the Gathering clearing touched the edges of all three Clan’s territories. Flintfoot had told Amberpaw StarClan had chosen this place for the Gatherings, for no cat need trespass to reach them. 

Amberpaw looked around and two large toms - one gray, and one ginger.  _ Smokestar and Foxfang.  _ She remembered the two from when Echostorm had pointed them out to her during her first Gathering. Breathing in the earthy scents of MeadowClan, she looked around at the warriors and apprentices. 

“They seem to be rather relaxed tonight,” Stormpaw remarked next to her. 

Amberpaw nodded before looking at two young she-cats. “Birdpaw and Specklepaw are here. Do you want to go talk with them?” MeadowClan’s only two apprentices were nearly warriors, but they had been friendly enough to Amberpaw during her first visit. When Stormpaw nodded, she made her way over to them. 

Specklepaw noticed them as they approached and flicked her ears. “Amberpaw, was it? How are you?” 

Amberpaw nodded. “Well, thanks. How is prey running in MeadowClan?” 

“Prey is plentiful,” this time it was Birdpaw who answered. The light gray cat scented the air. “You have someone else with you, don’t you? Who is it?”   
“Oh - this is Stormpaw. He’s our medicine cat apprentice.” Amberpaw glanced guiltily at Birdpaw’s blind stare. She still was shocked the she-cat was training to be a warrior, but Echostorm had met her once in battle and swore her claws were as sharp as any other foe’s. 

“Hi,” Stormpaw whispered, before clearing his throat and repeating himself. “Hi. It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you.” 

Specklepaw nodded. “It’s nice to meet you as well. Even nicer to know someone in another Clan that I won’t have to meet in battle.” 

Amberpaw twitched her tail, somewhat put off by the comment, but before she could respond, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Turning around, she saw a small ginger she-cat hunched over near Silverleaf. The cat’s gaze burned through Amberpaw and the apprentice was shocked by the fury in her eyes. Unconsciously, she moved closer to Stormpaw. Specklepaw must have noticed, because the spotted tabby purred.

“Oh, that’s just Tawnyfeather, our medicine cat,” she said. “Don’t worry about her - she’s just very wary of strangers.” 

Amberpaw frowned. “She doesn’t look wary. She looks like she hates me.”   
“Maybe she thinks you’re somebody else?” 

Before Amberpaw could reply, a yowl cut the air. CreekClan had finally arrived, led by Summerstar. The muscular tom led his clan into the clearing, his head high. Instead of mingling, his Clan huddled together near the rock the leaders would address the cats from. The only two cats who broke away were the medicine cats - Hawkpool and Shadepaw. Shadepaw looked around irritably, but his mentor exchanged friendly words with Silverleaf and Tawnyfeather before settling down. Despite the tension CreekClan had caused, Amberpaw couldn’t help but relax now that the ginger medicine cat had taken her eyes off of her. 

Summerstar jumped onto the flat rock, where Ospreystar and Smokestar had been waiting. Amberpaw felt a pang of anxiety once she realized how small her leader looked compared to the other two. If Summerstar did start a fight, would Ospreystar be able to win? Amberpaw glanced down at the base of the rock, where the deputies were gathering. Miraclepool was looking up at the leaders, her body tense and waiting. 

_ If Summerstar pounced, Miraclepool wouldn’t let him get very far,  _ Amberpaw reassured herself.  _ Besides, Ospreystar didn’t become leader for no good reason. She can hold her own.  _

“Welcome, cats of all Clans, to the Gathering!” Smokestar had called out, silencing the uneasy murmurs directed towards CreekClan’s aggressive entrance. “I will begin tonight. Prey is running well. While we have just two apprentices now, I am pleased to announce our warrior, Firestorm, has moved into the nursery. She is expected to have her kits within the next moon.” 

As murmurs of congratulations rose up, Amberpaw saw Ospreystar straighten up. “Give her my congratulations,” she said evenly. “Kits are always a precious gift.” 

Smokestar nodded and stepped back, signaling for one of the other leaders to continue. Ospreystar opened her mouth to begin, but before she could, stepped in front of her. Amberpaw heard several of her Clanmates hiss in annoyance. 

“Like MeadowClan, CreekClan is also doing well,” the tom said, ignoring the protests below. “Our queen, Goldenstorm, has given birth to three kits. - Flamekit, Leafkit and Pebblekit.” He looked at Ospreystar, who had stepped forward to be even with him once again. “As you can see, CreekClan is growing. Our territory will soon have to grow soon, I fear.” 

Ospreystar put her ears back. “If it must grow, then grow it will,” she growled. “I know for a fact there is plenty of room between you and the Thunderpath you could take for yourselves.” She swung her head to face the crowd of cats below her. “Besides, your taunts mean nothing, especially not so soon after my Clan readily defeated yours in battle.” 

Amberpaw sprang to her paws and joined in as her Clan cheered. “Yes! WillowClan!” She had not been present at the battle over the border a half moon ago, but her father had led the reinforcement patrol and she couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride as Ospreystar mentioned the victory.  _ If only he were here to put CreekClan in their place himself,  _ she thought. 

Summerstar curled his lips in a snarl, but Ospreystar only acknowledged him with a dismissive flick of her tail. “If that is all,” she said, “Allow me to give WillowClan’s news. Prey is also running well for us, fortunately. We have a new apprentice, Snowpaw.” She waited from the murmurs of congratulations - from only MeadowClan and WillowClan, Amberpaw noticed - before continuing. “Two of my warriors, Nightclaw and Icestorm, chased a fox away, but it crossed the Thunderpath into the Twolegplace, so I doubt there will be any threat to the other Clans.” 

With that, the Gathering was called to an end and the leaders jumped off of the stone. Amberpaw tensed for a moment when she saw Summerstar glaring after her leader, but Miraclepool quickly put herself between the two and the tom walked away. 

“Well, that was exciting,” Amberpaw said, turning to Stormpaw after bidding Specklepaw and BIrdpaw farewell.

The medicine cat sighed. “You see excitement. I see all those herbs I harvested being used up before I can even blink.” 

“Don’t worry, Stormpaw.” 

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. “Amberpaw, you and I both know that’s like telling me not to breathe.” 

“Stormpaw, there you are.” 

Amberpaw blinked at the sound of a she-cat’s mew and whipped around. Coming towards them was Tawnyfeather. The she-cat’s eyes were calmer than before, but Amberpaw noticed tension in every step she took. 

“You never came over to sit with us and I was worried you had fallen ill,” Tawnyfeather continued, her voice almost  _ too  _ friendly. “But Silverleaf told me you were choosing to sit with a friend of yours tonight.” 

Stormpaw nodded, his tail twitching nervously. “I did. This is Amberpaw. Amberpaw, Tawnyfeather. MeadowClan’s medicine cat.” 

Tawnyfeather turned to stare at her, and it took all Amberpaw had to keep her fur flat. While there was no hostility in the she-cat’s gaze this time, Amberpaw found herself still somewhat afraid. 

“Amberpaw, was it?” Tawnyfeather’s meow was tight. “You must have just recently become an apprentice.”   
Amberpaw nodded. “J-Just two moons ago.” 

“Practically a kit still, then. Tell me, who is your mother? Your father-” 

“Tawnyfeather!” Amberpaw turned and saw Ospreystar approaching them. The leader’s ears were back and she was glaring at the medicine cat. “Your Clan is getting ready to leave. Shouldn’t you be joining them?” 

The medicine cat’s tail fluffed up and she whipped it back and forth. “Is it a crime to speak to an apprentice, Ospreystar? Or are you afraid she may give away secrets?” 

“You never speak to strangers,” Ospreystar retorted. “Why begin now, unless you have some other motive?” 

The two she-cats started at one another and for a moment, Amberpaw feared there would be a fight. Fortunately, Tawnyfeather broke Ospreystar’s gaze and with an annoyed spat, she stalked off back towards her Clan. 

Stormpaw turned to Ospreystar in shock. “Mother, she’s a medicine cat!” 

“I don’t care what she is,” the she-cat growled. “I don’t trust her.” She faced Amberpaw. “Never speak to her again!”   
Amberpaw instinctively crouched to the ground, taken aback by her leader’s anger. “Of course not, Ospreystar. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” 

Ospreystar relaxed at that moment and took a breath. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” She turned to watch MeadowClawn leave, Tawnyfeather near Smokestar. “Medicine cat or not, you can’t trust that one.” 

“She’s plenty civil to Silverleaf and I,” Stormpaw retorted. “What’s wrong with her?” 

Ospreystar’s gaze seemed clouded and for a moment, Amberpaw thought she had not heard her son, but she then replied, “Please just trust me. Never let her catch you alone -- and that goes for the both of you. Understand?” When the two apprentices nodded, she sighed. “Good. Now come along; it’s time we got home.” 

She then stalked a way, taking the lead of the gathering group of warriors. Amberpaw and Stormpaw exchanged bewildered glances before following. As they made their trek home, Amberpaw thought back to the confrontation and she couldn’t help but imagine that as Ospreystar confronted Tawnyfeather, there was fear in the proud leader’s gaze. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this turned out way longer than I had expected it to. Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 3

Amberpaw felt her hackles rise as she looked around the unfamiliar forest.  _ Where am I?  _ She felt small as she looked around the clearing. A breeze carried in what she thought was WillowClan scent, but to the apprentice’s alarm, it was quickly overwhelmed by the smell of blood. 

A mewl of protest startled her. Looking to her left, she saw a ginger tabby. The cat’s face was kit-like and she didn’t speak -- only let out soft squeaks and whimpers. Amberpaw realized with a jolt that she too was a kit. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but it was as if a stone was lodged in her throat. 

“Two more. Hurry.”    
Before Amberpaw could locate the source of the growl, a she-cat came into view. Amberpaw crouched closer to the ground as she recognized Tawnyfeather. Had there been a battle? Is that why the medicine cat was here?  _ Was this MeadowClan’s camp?  _

Tawnyfeather picked up the ginger kit by the scruff and Amberpaw watched as they walked away, the she-kit struggling, her eyes round with fear. Tentatively, she stretched her small legs up and stepped forward to follow. 

“Wait! Come here, little one.” 

Whipping her head around, Amberpaw saw a light brown molly sitting underneath a tree. Her green eyes glittering in the moonlight as she beckoned the apprentice with her tail. 

Amberpaw quickly padded over to her. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“Hush, little one. Stay close- don’t look!” The cat’s meow grew panicked when Amberpaw tried to look back in search for Tawnyfeather and the kit. 

“Look at this instead.” Amberpaw tilted her head as the stranger batted a glittering rock towards her. Cautiously, Amberpaw stretched her neck out and peered at it. 

_ Amber.  _ She tilted her head once she recognized the stone Echostorm had previously shown her. Cautiously, she stretched out a paw and batted it around. Why had the cat given this to her? 

“You’ll be safe soon, little one.”    
“Safe from what?” Amberpaw asked, but when she looked up, the cat was gone. She turned back to the amber. Mesmerized by the strange glow, she briefly heard a shriek split the air and the hisses and yowls of battle following it. 

“Adderstrike, there’s one left.” 

_ Adderstrike?  _ Amberpaw’s trance was broken and she whipped around, looking for her father. Instead, she saw Ospreystar. The leader looked much younger, her fur soft and scarred far less than Amberpaw remembered.  _ Am I in the past? Is that it?  _

Before she had the chance to speak, a shape came barreling towards her. She let out a cry of alarm and braced herself, before she realized it was her father. She was taken aback by the sheer agony in his eyes. 

_ What happened to him?  _

Amberpaw’s eyes shot open and she lifted her head, breathless. Looking around, she realized she was in the apprentice den. She looked down at her paws, relieved to see those of a growing warrior.

“Amberpaw? Are you okay?” 

Amberpaw turned and looked at her denmate, Blackpaw. His eyes were round with worry and he stretched out a paw towards her nest. 

“You were crying out in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?”    
Amberpaw shook her head. “I’m... not sure, to be honest,” she said. “My father and Ospreystar were there. And Tawnyfeather from MeadowClan? But I was a kit, not an apprentice… And there was this other kit and this strange she-cat I had never seen before!”

Blackpaw tilted his head. “You were just at the Gathering,” he meowed slowly. “And didn’t you say you had a weird run-in with Tawnyfeather? Maybe your mind was just playing tricks on you.” 

“Maybe,” she murmured. What the tom said made sense, but she still couldn’t shake the dream, or the look in her father’s eyes as he stood over her. She glanced around the den, relieved to see Snowpaw and Mistpaw were still asleep. 

Blackpaw yawned. “Try and get some sleep,” he said, curling back up. “I’m sure you’ll have forgotten all about it in the morning.” 

\---

“Your mother was there too, but she looked a little younger. So did my dad, now that I think about it. It felt like I was in the past!”    
“That is very odd,” Stormpaw replied, his voice muffled as he bit through a tansy stem. “But, honestly, I think Blackpaw was right. After all, it involved most of the cats you were around that night.” 

Amberpaw flicked her tail crossly. “Dad didn’t go to the Gathering. And what about that kit and the she-cat?” 

Stormpaw sighed and set his collection of herbs down in a small pile that had been collecting. “Listen, Amberpaw, not every dream is an omen I can interpret. I really don’t think you need to worry about it. My mom was very wary of Tawnyfeather, it makes sense that your imagination would associate her with something bad. Besides, you’ve been talking about this dream for several days now. I think if anything were to happen, you would have gotten another warning.” 

Amberpaw huffed, unsatisfied with her friend’s answer but unable to come up with any other argument. Instead, she walked up and helped him divvy the tansy up into two piles for them to carry back together. 

After a moment of silence, Stormpaw glanced at her. “I’m surprised Echostorm let you come out with me,” he meowed. “I would think you’d be training with the others.” 

Amberpaw shrugged. “The others are cleaning out nests or hunting. Echostorm said helping a medicine cat is just as important. Besides, we have battle training at sunhigh.” 

The medicine cat apprentice nodded. “Silverleaf said I have to give battle training a try just in case, but I really don’t think I-” 

“Oh! Herbs! You must be Stormpaw! Hello!” 

Amberpaw turned her head, her tail fluffing up defensively. Across the border in MeadowClan territory was a small calico she-cat. Her green eyes were friendly. She smelled the rival Clan, but Amberpaw had never seen her before.    
“Who are you?” she growled, glancing around to make sure they weren’t about to be overtaken by enemy warriors. 

“I’m Honeypaw! I was just named MeadowClan’s medicine cat apprentice!”    
Stormpaw pricked his ears. “Silverleaf told me about you. Tawnyfeather said something the other day, I guess. I’m Stormpaw, nice to meet you.” He nodded at Amberpaw. “This is Amberpaw, my friend.” 

Amberpaw nodded curtly, her fur still ruffled. It made her somewhat uncomfortable how familiar Stormpaw got with the other medicine cats. But Honeypaw seemed friendly enough.

“That’s unfortunate you were just now named,” she said, trying to sound friendlier than she had before. “After all, you just barely missed being introduced at the Gathering.”    
“Oh, that’s okay,” Honeypaw chirped. “Smokestar likes to wait and name the apprentices when they’re exactly six moons old -- my mother told me he actually counts! Besides, what’s more important is the half-moon. That’s where I’ll see StarClan.” 

“I remember my first time,” Stormpaw replied; Amberpaw couldn’t help but snort in amusement as the tom tried to sound much older than he was. “It was amazing. You’ll never forget it.” 

“I can’t wait!” Honeypaw looked at the tansy they had been gathering. “Well, I’ll let you both get back to it. It was nice meeting both of you!”    
Amberpaw nodded, slightly taken aback when the apprentice’s gaze lingered on her. “Bye,” she mumbled before picking up her portion of the herb and darting back into the woods. 

“She seemed friendly,” Stormpaw meowed after he had caught up. “Especially to you.”    
Amberpaw glanced at him. “What do you mean by that?”    
“Seriously, Amberpaw? She was staring at you like you were StarClan itself the whole time.” 

The tabby shrugged, her ears growing hot. “Whatever,” she mumbled. “You two are medicine cats, not me. I’ll keep my friends on this side of the border.” 

\---- 

“No, no, no! Blackpaw, how many times do I have to explain this to you?” 

Amberpaw winced at Icestorm’s harsh tone as she hopped off of her denmate. The black tom was panting as he got to his paws, shaking the dirt from the training ground out of his fur. As he faced his mentor with a reproachful look, Amberpaw found herself thinking for the countless time that day how thankful she was to be trained by Echostorm. 

The warrior tom put his ears back, his discomfort obvious. “It is a difficult move,” he sympathized. “Blackpaw has improved quite a bit since we started-”    
Icestorm hissed. “You mentor your apprentice and I’ll mentor mine.” 

Amberpaw looked back at Blackpaw. “Sorry,” she whispered. 

Blackpaw shook his fur off, his expression cross. “She expects me to be warrior-ready already! It isn’t my fault I’m not as good as you.” 

Amberpaw glanced anxiously towards the she-cat, but relaxed when she realized the warrior was still busy arguing with Echostorm. “You don’t have to be perfect at everything. You’re a brilliant hunter. Besides, I’m not perfect at fighting either.”  _ Just better than you, which is bad enough,  _ she added silently.    
“Not good enough,” the black tom clenched his teeth as he put weight on a wrenched paw. 

Icestorm looked at him and flicked her tail in annoyance. “Go back to camp,” she said. “Have Silverleaf look at that paw. Make sure you haven’t done anything too severe to it.”    
_ He didn’t do anything wrong!  _ Amberpaw opened her mouth to protest, but a look from her mentor silenced her. 

“Amberpaw, that’s enough fighting for one day. You and I will finish up by hunting.” 

“I can come with,” Icestorm cut in.    
Echostorm looked at her, his gaze icy. “I would  _ suggest  _ returning back to camp. Nightclaw will be none too pleased you let her son limp through the woods all on his own.” 

The older warrior’s hackles raised and Amberpaw tensed, expecting her to strike out. Instead, she let out a hiss before bounding away in the same direction Blackpaw had gone. Once the molly was out of sight, Echostorm let out a deep sigh, his shoulders relaxing. 

“That wasn’t fair!” Amberpaw blurted out. “Blackpaw didn’t do anything wrong. He’s trying!” 

“I know,” Echostorm murmured, “but it’s no use trying to change Icestorm’s mind. She’s never been the most patient or kind cat in the world.” 

Amberpaw put her ears back. “Well, I hope Nightclaw shreds her when she hears how she’s been treating Blackpaw.” 

“Hey now, you shouldn’t speak of your Clanmate like that.”    
“Even if I hate them?”    
Echostorm’s tail twitched and Amberpaw was relieved to see he was amused. “Even if you hate them.” He padded off into the wounds and Amberpaw followed close behind. “I know Icestorm -- and Nightclaw, to be honest -- want Blackpaw to be like Owlspark, but it may not happen. And that’s okay.” 

“I wish I knew him better,” Amberpaw mewed. Owlspark had been Blackpaw’s father -- and her own father’s brother. She had been told he and Adderstrike had been known across the Clans as two of the most fiercest fighters in history. But just a moon before she was apprenticed, Owlspark had been ambushed by a pack of rogues and left dying on the edge of the border. He and Adderstrike had been close and much of the fire had died from her father’s eyes that day. 

“He was always excited to see you and Blackpaw train together,” Echostorm said, scenting the air. He let out a faint huff when no prey was detected.

Amberpaw glanced at him. “Do you think he would have wanted Blackpaw to be like him?”

“From what I know? No. He would have wanted Blackpaw to be Blackpaw.” Echostorm sighed. “But, sometimes I think the dead rule WillowClan more than the living do.” 

Amberpaw was about to ask her mentor what he meant, but she saw a flash of gray.  _ Squirrel!  _ Quickly, she crouched down, not daring to make a sound, until the rodent moved closer. Taking a breath, the apprentice shot forward, pinning the creature down with her claws. After one quick nip to the spine, the prey was dead. 

“Well done!” Echostorm mewed. “Your technique has improved since we first started.” 

Amberpaw purred. “Now, if I could only catch birds.” 

“Ah, if you want to perfect that skill, I’ll be honest, you’ll want to ask for a new mentor.” 

As Amberpaw buried her prey, the winds brought a new scent to her nose. She stiffened.  _ CreekClan.  _ Where they invading? It was no secret the two groups had been far from friends since the series of battles that led to Riverwhisper’s death. She turned around to say something to Echostorm, but the tom nodded, his tail fluffed out. Carefully, he gestured to her and she following him closer to the source of the scent.

“There they are,” Echostorm whispered. Amberpaw peered over the bush he was staring ahead of and saw a small patrol of warriors, well beyond the borders. She recognized the deputy, Ashleap, from the Gathering, but the remaining cats were unknown.

A large, white tom stretched his neck out, scenting the air. Amberpaw tensed, but it seemed like the rival tom couldn’t realize just how close the WillowClan cats were. 

“We better make this quick,” he growled, looking at his deputy. 

Nodding, the molly padded forward and began marking a scent line. Amberpaw stiffened with anger. They were moving the border past the stream!  _ This is the only one Flintfoot can walk to!  _ The image of the older tom being forced to climb the hill to reach the pond on the far side of their territory made her claws slide out. 

“Easy,” Echostorm hissed, though his hackles were spiked. “I need you to run back as fast as you can. Get Ospreystar.” 

“What about you?” Amberpaw whispered. 

“I won’t engage until I have back up, but I need to keep watch in case there’s more.” When the apprentice hesitated, Echostorm nudged her with his head. “Go, now!” 

Taking a breath, she shot away towards the camp, trying to keep her paws as quiet as possible. Glancing back, she saw Echostorm slowly slide underneath the bush.  _ StarClan keep him safe.  _ CreekClan warriors were known for their particular brand of violence. Adderstrike had told her once they had abolished the code forbidding warriors from killing other Clan cats.

Amberpaw gasped as she burst through the forest into camp. “Ospreystar!” Her urgency turned her voice into a shriek. 

Immediately, Ospreystar bounded over, several warriors behind her. “Amberpaw? What’s wrong? Where is Echostorm?”    
“CreekClan is moving the border beyond the stream. They’re stealing our water!” Amberpaw heard several of the older cats snarl and Ospreystar’s eyes turned cold. “Echostorm is keeping an eye on them, but we must hurry.” 

“How many are there?” the leader growled. 

Amberpaw glanced at her paws, her mind racing. “Five,” she breathed. “Three warriors, two apprentices. Ashleap is there.” 

“Miraclepool!” Ospreystar whipped around to face her deputy, who was padding over. “Gather up a patrol. Bring enough drive them out, but I need cats here in case this is a diversion.” 

The tortoiseshell nodded. “Of course. Adderstrike, Scorchfang, and...Mistpaw, your claws are sharp. Amberpaw, you will come with to show us the way. You said Echostorm stayed behind?”    
The molly’s voice was even, but Amberpaw saw a flash of fear for her son in her eyes. “He’s hiding in a bramble bush, waiting for us,” Amberpaw replied.  

“Then let’s go.”    
Amberpaw watched as Adderstrike pushed through the crowd. Her father quickly pressed his nose against hers. “I’ll be right beside you,” he murmured. She nodded, still breathless. 

_ Oh, StarClan, this is my first battle.  _

Her mind was a whirlwind as the patrol took off, Miraclepool keeping in step with her as she raced back to where she left her mentor. 

“We’re almost there!” she called out. As the place she had last seen the patrol came into view, an ear-splitting shriek cut through the air. 

“Echostorm!” Miraclepool burst through the bushes, letting out an enraged caterwaul. Without question, the rest of the patrol followed suit. 

Amberpaw’s eyes stretched wide as she burst through the brambles. Blood had already been scattered on the grass as yowls and shrieks split the air. Miraclepool was grappling with Ashleap, both mollies refusing to let go of the other. Beyond them, Echostorm struggled to his paws, a long gash in his side. 

Amberpaw readied herself to run over to him, but was stopped as Adderstrike and the white tom from before rolled into her way. Her father looked fearsome, his green eyes blazing and his blows relentless. The two warriors were evenly matched in size, but the tabby tom was beating his enemy back easily. 

Suddenly, pain shot through Amberpaw and she whipped around to see a warrior pulling her back by her tail. Ignoring the pain, Amberpaw whipped around, striking the black tom in the face. Her satisfaction was short lived as he bared his teeth in a snarl, bowling her over. 

Amberpaw felt a flash of panic as all of her carefully-practiced fighting moves flew out of her head. She lashed out in desperation, trying to keep the tom away from her belly and throat. She glanced around, hoping Adderstrike or Echostorm would come to her aid, but both were tangled with other enemy cats, unable to see or reach out to her. 

“Little warrior’s first battle?” the tom taunted, scoring his claws across her face. Amberpaw gasped, but was able to collect herself enough to bite down on his paw as hard as she could. The warrior howled in pain and in the moment, Amberpaw darted out from under him. Blind with panic, she ran into the stream. 

She stopped once the water was touching her belly and heaved for breath. She turned to face the battle, but as she did, the tom pounced on her, pushing them both into deeper water. Amberpaw tried to rise up, but the warrior placed a paw squarely on her back. 

“Cheeky kit!” he snarled as he shoved her head underwater. 

Amberpaw’s heart raced as she opened her mouth, her scream carried away silently in the current. She lashed back and forth as her chest began to burn, but her struggles took more air from her lungs. 

As her world began to fade to black, she numbly wondered if her father had won. 


End file.
